Attending Ino's Body
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: Naruto finds Ino's body after she uses her Shintenshin no Jutsu. NaruIno Fic. My first Lemon.


It was a bright and wonderful day for Ino Yamanaka. She had just filled in for her mom in the flower shop while her mother went out for an errand. Now Ino was smiling as she was excited to meet up with her long time friend/rival for a nice lunch they had planned.

"Hmm, Forehead doesn't get out for another hour" she then then replaced that smile with a frown.

She sighed. "What to do now?" she asked herself

"Well I guess I could work on my _Shintenshin no Jutsu_" so she made her way to the training grounds where Team 10 use to train.

"Lets see" she hid herself behind some bushes and trees.

"Here goes" she aimed at her target

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu_" her body fell against a tree.

She was in a bird's body.

Soon she was flying above Konoha, as she soared through the village in the body of a pigeon. She noticed the hokage was drinking a bottle of sake, secretly from Shizune. She saw Team 7's leader Kakashi napping on top of the hokage's building while an orange book rested on his face. She also made note to avoid the hot springs as the perverted Sannin was peeping through a not-so concealed location.

_"I wonder what Sakura is up to?"_ she asked herself and made her way to find her.

Naruto was making his way to train after having another beat down by Sakura.

"I've tried so many times and she still won't go out with me" he sighed and closed his eyes.

He imagined himself going emo while a chibi Sakura clung to him to see if that would get her attention. _"Nah"_

"What do have to do to get her to like me the way she likes Sasuke?!" not noticing Ino's vacant body, he tripped and fell hard on his face.

"Oww, that hurt" he rubbed his nose.

"Huh" he saw what caused his fall.

"Ahh!" he shirked "Ino, I'm sorry I didn't see you there I was-" he noticed she was asleep or so he thought.

"Hello" he snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Hmm?" he grabbed her by the shoulders, shook her and took cover as if she was about to blow.

He got into his thinking pose with one hand on his chin and he closed his eyes "She's not dead and by looks of it she doesn't seem to be sleeping"

He opened one eye to see that she wasn't wearing any panties, giving Naruto a clear look at her pussy and a huge nose bleed.

He looked around to see if anybody was watching him.

He got closer to the unconscious Ino to get a better look. He blushed. All she was wearing was mesh underneath.

He opened her legs wide enough to get the full view.

Naruto blushing the entire time removed her purple skirt and threw it behind him.

He got his fingers close to her pussy and hesitated.

He was contemplating whether to do this or not, so many thoughts were passing through his mind; a life time beating from not only Ino but from every Kunoichi he knew and possibly losing a man's most prized possession.

_Screw it._

He ignored it and started to finger her.

By the look on her face, you could tell her body was blushing and enjoying it.

Naruto gave a devious grinned as he kept fingering her.

Naruto increased his pace and he soon noticed that she had came all over his fingers. Naruto examined the sticky substance.

He gave it taste and started savoring the taste. "Not bad" he said.

"Now, for the main course" he unzipped his pants and took of his shirt and boxers.

He knelt down to Ino with a 10 inch hard cock. He opened her mouth and slowly thrusted his cock inside her mouth. He moaned. He felt Ino's hot tongue touching the tip of his dick. He quickly shoved it in her mouth as he grab the back her head and started bopping her back and forward.

He soon reached his limit and decided to cum all over her face.

It didn't take much time as he got hard once again. He grabbed Ino's body like a doll and placed her on top of his cock. Slowly lowering her body, he entered her. With a few grunts he was able to fully enter her. "She's… she's so tight" said Naruto.

"Was this her first time?" he wondered

He dismissed that thought after he started pumping into her. Naruto was happy for the time being. He took her top off and started playing with her tits. He sure was enjoying himself.

Back with Ino

"I can't believe that slut!" screamed Ino in her mind.

She was looking through a Hospital window where Sakura works because she wanted to know what always made her late. As Ino looked at her friend getting pounded by a big fat patient, she could help but to pity her. She watched as Sakura changed position, she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Well I've seen too much, I'm never going to just give myself like that to any guy." she said as she flew to another location.

"Well I think I've reached my chakra limit better get back and meet up with that whore" she said it a bit venomously.

"RELEASE!"

Back with Naruto

Naruto at the moment was fucking Ino's body like there was No tomorrow.

As Ino made her way back to her body she couldn't help but noticed that is was little bit cooler. She slow opened her eyes to see familiar blond hair but it wasn't hers. She looked to see that it was Naruto's.

Her eyes widened as she gasped. She wanted to get yell at him but couldn't help but to moan. Naruto was to busy pleasuring himself to noticed this.

She blushed.

Ino's eyes rolled in the back of her head. _"oh kami, he's gonna… make me… cum"_ she didn't know how many orgasms he gave her while she was out.

"Harder!!" this didn't go unnoticed. His eyes widened.

"Why'd you stop, _Naruto_?"

Ino pushed Naruto down on the ground. She smirked.

"Your in a load of trouble this time, Naruto" she decided to play with him

"I can explain, I was uhh… Well you see the thing is-" he sighed "I'm sorry" she thought he was cute how he was stuttering.

"Sorry is not good enough" she answered

"How are you gonna explain this to Hokage-sama?" she pointed at his cock still inside her.

"Well I uhh-" he stuttered

"I feel like you own me now" she cupped his cheek and started kissing him.

"Huh?" he said

Naruto was confused by this but decided to ignore it and kiss her back. If she was playing with him, well he was already in too deep, so the hell with it.

As there tongues fought for domination, Naruto started to thrust into her. Ino moaned while they kissed. She wouldn't let him do all the work and started moving her hips.

Naruto broke their kiss and started sucking on her breast. Ino moaned and grabbed Naruto by the hair, gripping him.

Naruto was close to his climax so was Ino. "Ino, I'm… I'm gonna… cum"

"Me too" she wrapped her arms around his head.

He increased his speed as he spilled his load inside her. Ino let out a loud moan as she came, she was filled with ecstacy.

Ino not realizing how tired she was slowly dozing off on top of Naruto, making him fall back.

"Ino! Hey Ino! Get up!"

"Lets just stay… like… this… for a... while." she cuddled into Naruto's chest and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto sighed, at least he was off the hook. Or so he thought.

_10 months later…_

Newlywed couple Naruto and Ino were walking the streets with their new daughter, Haruhi.

"Ino-chan, let me hold her" whined a childish Naruto.

"No, you are irresponsible, your just gonna wake her up again" she held her newborn daughter against her shoulder while she slept. "Just wait until she wakes up"

Naruto pouted.

"No fair" she couldn't resist him.

Ino reached out to him and kissed him. "Alright Naruto-kun, just be careful"

He gently picked her up and held her on his arms. He couldn't help but to feel his heart melt as Haruhi rested upon him. Ino smiled at this, she loved seeing her husband like this.

The newly wedded couple headed towards Tsunade's office where they were going to talk about their new bigger home.


End file.
